Whispered Voices
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Sometimes I hear voices. They welcome me home, nag at me, and sometimes they whisper things about my teammates that I really shouldn't be thinking about. I can't decide if they are a comfort, or a sign of insanity.
1. Whispered Voices

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, not me. However, this story is mine.

Whispered Voices

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Sakura."

Mom's voice. Always soft and sweet. Always welcoming me home. Always making a simple house into a warm and loving home. Poor Naruto, sometimes I feel sorry for him. He has never known a home like mine.

"How was training?"

"Naruto was loud. Kakashi was late. Sai was… Sai." I kick off my shoes at the door, then drop my gloves onto the table as I enter the kitchen. Training left me dehydrated. For the last hour all I could think about drinking something. I fill the glass up and drink about half before filling it up again.

"Sakura dear, don't be a slob."

I roll my eyes and pick up my gloves as I head back to my bedroom with a cool glass of water in my hand. Ah, it feels like I might just live. Gently kicking the door closed, I gulp down some more water, then start taking off my weapons pouch. I feel all sweaty and disgusting. Kakashi doesn't let Naruto take it easy on me in training. Not that I want that. But listening to the whining about how he can't hurt his Sakura-chan can sometimes grate on the nerves. Nothing I do or say can get him to fight me seriously. But still, Naruto is sweet.

_And built like a god! _

Oh, shut up. Who asked you?

_Che! _

I refuse to think of Naruto like that. Sure he grew up to be tall and handsome, especially since he added more black than orange to his wardrobe. And yes, he has the most amazing crystal blue eyes. But he is my friend. I won't lose him like I lost… Sasuke. I will NOT go boy crazy. But my inner Sakura pants over him and refuses to see sweet, slightly stupid Naruto as brotherly anymore. Just like she refuses to see Sai as only an obnoxious team mate, who somehow grew on me. Or Kakashi as a just a sensi instead of a really yummy specimen of manhood. She even goes so far as to whisper naughty things about Neji, and sometimes even Lee, for goodness sake! Inner Sakura really needs to lay off those romance novels Mom keeps hidden in her closet.

Stripping off my clothes I head to the bathroom. I really need a shower. A nice hot shower. Maybe I can scrub those thoughts away. And before you start up with any more of your nonsense, shut UP Inner Sakura.

_You have no passion. _

I do, too.

The water is near scalding, and I am generous with the soap and shampoo. But the rush of water around my ears isn't enough to silence that obnoxious voice in my head.

_Ah, c'mon. You only live once! _

Yeah, but I have to live here. And WORK here. With these people! I can't be some hormonely imbalanced crazoid.

_You need to have fun. _

I do have fun.

_No, you don't. _

I love my friends. I love being a medic nin. I love my life.

_Liar! _

I turn off the water and grab a towel to dry off. I wrap one around me and attack my hair with another. The movements as I dry my hair are rough and angry. What I really needed was a way to turn off that inner voice. She was bound to drive me insane. I do too love my friends and my job. I do love my life.

Mostly.

I mean, no one completely one hundred percent absolutely loves every single aspect of their life. Of course there are a couple things I would change. But that's normal. I'd be more worried if I thought everything was perfect.

My hair. That's something that's not perfect. Pink is a terrible color for a ninja. Unless I'm hiding in a rose bush or in a tree while the cherry blossoms are blooming, it isn't exactly good camoflage. I could dye it, but I won't. It's my father's hair after all. He'd be insulted and Mom is sure to cry. Ino did a lousy job cutting it a few years ago. It makes me wonder why I still let her do it. It's not even remotely even! 

Some days I think about letting it grow out again like Ino did. Sure, Sasuke likes (liked?) girls with long hair... but... well... the long hair reminds me of being weak. Left behind. That's not me anymore. And never will be again.

I tug on a lock of hair, and let my hand drop to my shoulder. I turn slightly, examining the skin in the mirror. I grimace as I see the scars. I should be proud of them, I suppose. Badges of honor from the lives I helped save being a human shield, the role most often assigned to me in battle. Even before I was a medic nin. But that feminine streak in me hates the fact that I'll never have perfect skin. I suppose I could use a jutsu and hide them, like Tsunade masks her true appearance. But that just seems like a whole lot of work. Though sometimes, I have to admit, it is very tempting.

"You're a beautiful girl, my daughter."

"Thanks, Mom." I can't help but grin. "But you aren't exactly impartial, are you?"

Quickly I comb through my hair and go back into the bedroom to put on some clean clothes. I reach for the first clean thing in my closet, but it is sleeveless. And since I'm feeling a little out of sorts about my scars today, I reach for something different. Ah, yes! There's the one with short sleeves. Most of my clothes are very similar, so it isn't a difficult decision. Ninjas have more things to worry about than fussing about what clothes to wear. Of course, just choosing between sleeve lengths means that I have more choices than most. It's vain and I admit it. It's something I can live with.

My stomach rumbles. It is way too much trouble to fix something. I don't think I have anything to fix anyhow. Maybe I should catch up with Naruto at the ramen stand. 

"I'm going out!" I yell over my shoulder as I head through the living room.

"Have a good time, dear."

I slip on my shoes and open the door...

"Bye, Mom!"

... and run right into Kakashi-sensi.

"Oh!"

I fight my blush. Besides the fact I'm sure I looked like a fool for running in to him, I HAD just come out of the shower where Inner Sakura had been teasing me with thoughts and images of my teammates. I swear, sometimes I think she exists to make my life miserable. 

Huh. Now that's interesting. He looks at me with his one exposed eye with an expression I don't recall ever seeing before. Even more surprising, he tucks his beloved book into his pocket and crosses his arms to give me his full attention. I never realized just how nerve racking having Kakashi-sensi's undivided attention could be.

"Sakura..."

My heart drops. I don't like the tone of his voice. It is far too serious. And unfortunately, I have a very bad feeling I know just where this conversation is going to go.

"I know, Kakashi-sensi." It's difficult to not let my head drop like a scolded child.

"Sakura... I heard you."

This time I can't stop the blush. "I... I..." Why can't I think of something to say that doesn't seem lame and pathetic?

"Can I come in?"

"Mama doesn't li..." I wince at the words I was about to say. Yeah, no wonder he wants to talk. So I open the door wider. "Um... yes, of course, Kakashi-sensi." Suddenly I wasn't very hungry any more. I step back and let him into my house. Then I slip off my shoes and shut the door.

Following him into my living room I feel like I'm twelve years old again. I fidgit as he makes himself comfortable. His presence makes the room seem smaller.

"Oh! Tea!" 

Yes, I know it is cowardly. But I use the excuse to race to the kitchen and escape the inevitable. I put the kettle of water on to boil and search until I found matching tea cups. Considering how often I break them (why do dishes have to be so fragile?), it's amazing that I have two of the same at all. I turn to hunt for the tea and find Kakashi-sensi standing there, leaning against the door frame and watching me intently. I give him a sad excuse for a smile and quickly retrieve the tea.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"I know." I put the tea down more forcefully than necessary. I'm glad I wasn't holding the cups at the time, I'm sure I would have just broken yet another dish. Ninja's fingers do not tremble. They don't. So I clench my fingers into a fist. "I mean, I really know, Kakashi-sensi. We don't have to talk about it."

"Sakura. Sit."

I sat. There was no escape.

"Your mother..."

"Yes," I interrupt quickly. "I know."

"…is dead."

"I know." I close my eyes tightly. I can't look at him just yet. "I just... sometimes I can still hear her voice. And when I talk to her... it... it makes me... remember. How it used to be. And I don't feel as lonely." I clear my throat, horrified that it cracked on that last word. "And sometimes I talk back… because… because otherwise it's just so… quiet."

I know my parents are dead. I was so young when it happened. But I remember the funerals. My parents were ninja. Mama was so gentle and kind, too gentle for such a violent life. Hinata reminds me of her. Mama's team was killed in the line of duty. Papa carried her back to the house and held her broken body and cried. I remember that. I remember the blood. On the doors. On the walls. I remember that he wouldn't give her up when they tried to take her from him. Papa couldn't survive without Mama. They say he died of a broken heart. He loved her too much. With her gone… he had nothing. Nothing to live for. So he made a stupid mistake in battle, and was carried home, just like Mama was.

I was so young.

I push away the memories, aware that my eyes are beginning to water. I take a deep breath and try for a realistic looking smile. I'm the master of pretending after all. Pretending my parents were still alive, and mocking Naruto for growing up without any when we first became ninja. Pretending that there was a chance that there was a happily ever after with Sasuke. Pretending that it didn't hurt that they both left me, even though Naruto did come back. Pretending everything was okay. Pretending the voice I hear sometimes really is my mother in the other room. I think after all that I could pretend to smile.

Kakashi looks at me. Studying me. It looks like he's trying to make some big momentous decision. It's rare to see him so serious. I don't tell him just how real her voice sounds. Because it really does sound like she is here in the room with me. Almost as real as Inner Sakura. If I started talking about it, then I'd be forced to compare it to the other voice I hear in my head. And somehow I don't think that is going to go over too well and this talk will probably end up with a trip to the psyche ward at the hospital. So I bit my lip to keep from talking. Or babbling.

"Okay, Sakura."

He reaches out and pats me on the head, like I am still a child. I should be indignant, but the gesture is rather touching so I don't say anything. One thing I miss about my parents is the hugs. And, yes, the pats on the head.

"Did you put us on Team Seven because none of us had family?"

The question was out before I could stop myself. I had always wondered that. I mean, at weddings and funerals and other occasions, the other teams would stand with their families. And Naruto, Sasuke, and I stood together. Or Naruto and I. Then it became Naruto, Sai, and I.

He scratches his head in the same way he usually does before telling another one of his outrageous lies. "I..."

"Were we... expendable... since there was no one waiting for us at home?"

"No!"

I breathe a sigh of relief at the force of his denial. Part of me always wondered about that too. The pairings were awfully suspicious sometimes. Mostly they mirrored the teams that their own parents were on.

"Look, Sakura... I can't be sure of why they made the decision to put you three together, but it wasn't because you were expendable. You aren't some leftovers to just be thrown away!" He rubbed his hand over his face. He took a breath, then he lowered his hand and looks at me. "We are a family. You, me, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. Somewhere along the way we became a family. So you aren't alone, Sakura. None of us are."

Kakashi looks uncomfortable and ready to bolt. Heart to heart conversations aren't really his thing. It was sweet of him to try though. The attempt actually made me feel much better, and effectively chased away the feelings of depression that were beginning to set in.

"So..." I try to smother my grin, "That must make you the dad. In that case, Dad, can I have an allowance? There is this really cute dress I saw at..."

He ruffles my hair as he stands to leave.

"Nice try."

Feeling cheered, I walk him to the door. My appetite has returned. Maybe I'll go see if Naruto is still at the ramen stand. I should probably bring a coat, the air is suddenly chilly. How odd. I wonder if we're in for a cold spell. Dang it, and I just planted some new flowers in the garden.

"Come on, Dad, let's go eat some dinner." The air grows colder and I actually shiver.

"Stop calling me that."

"Okay... Father..."

"Sakura..."

I laugh at the mock warning in his tone and slip on my shoes once more. I open the door and let Kakashi-sensi out first. He turns to face me and make some smart comment, but then he freezes. His eye widens and he takes a step back. He shifts immediately into an aggressive battle stance and I see him reaching towards his face as if to uncover his eye. Then the door rips out of my grasp and slams shut.

Startled, I let out a very un-ninja like squeak. I don't have time to feel embarrassed, though. My blood runs cold as I feel someone behind me. Someone very angry. Forgetting all my training as a kunoichi, I turn slowly, but no one is there.

"Sakura!"

I hear Kakashi-sensi's voice, but can't answer. In front of me I see confetti floating through the air. I spy bits of orange, and realize that it is what's left of that book of his. Someone shredded it! But that... that's impossible!

"SAKURA, GET OUT OF THERE!"

_SAKURA, RUN YOU IDIOT!_

"Sakura, stay."

The world stops and I cannot move. It is like I'm petrified. Literally. Everything feels out of balance. Tilted. And I'm not sure if I should scream or cry. It's quite possible that I did both. I feel my body slide down the wall and am vaguely aware when my bottom hits the floor.

For the first time since I was a child... I heard my father's voice...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

I used to wonder why we never saw Sakura's parents, only ever heard voices. Then one day I did some more wondering. What if Sakura was the only one who heard those voices? How do we KNOW that her parents are alive?

If I missed the episode or the chapter where you actually see her parents, then I'm sorry… she must be seeing things too.


	2. Gentle Touches

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, not me. However, this story is mine.

Gentle Touches

"She should stay with me." Was that Naruto?

"Out of the question."

"But why, Kakashi-sensei?" Yep. No mistaking that particular whine. That's Naruto.

"People would... talk."

"So?" 

I can't help but smile at the innocence in his tone. I'm not sure what's going on, but at least I'm getting a pretty good idea of where this conversation was heading. Now if only I can figure out why Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are here while I'm asleep. I can feel my mouth turn down in a frown. But... when did I fall asleep?

"Hag is awake."

Okay, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and _Sai_ are all here. What, was this a team meeting or something? Suddenly I have a horrible thought. Quickly my hands go to cover my chest. Please don't let me be wearing those stupid bunny pajamas. They were a gag gift for my last birthday from Ino, but they were terribly comfortable regardless of how childish they may seem. 

Nope. I'm dressed. 

And I can feel the beginnings of one whopper of a headache. Was I knocked out? Was it a rival ninja? An assassination attempt? 

"Sakura?"

Kakashi-sensei's soothing voice brought it all back. I bolted upright and scrambled off the bed I was on and fell backwards. Naruto caught me before I crashed into the wall. His blue eyes wide with concern. He glomps on me as he cries my name. And much to everyone's surprise... I let him. I let him hold me as we sink to the floor and I shiver.

I saw my father. I heard his voice.

He was there. Right there! In my living room! But he's dead. I know he is. I was there. I saw it happen. I BURIED HIM! I've heard voices for so long... I thought it was all my imagination. My wishful thinking. But I SAW him! Have I finally snapped? Panic threatens to overwhelm me, and I can't seem to get enough air. I gasp for breath.

"It'll be okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto's words are less calming than Kakashi-sensei's. His bordered on frantic, as if my fear was Naruto's fear. It helps me to calm just a little and I'm able to draw a shaky breath.

"I'd like to speak with Sakura alone."

Naruto's arms tighten around me at Kakashi-sensei's words. Was I going to be kicked off Team Seven? I squeeze my eyes shut tight. I trained so hard so that I wouldn't be weak. I trained my body. I trained my mind. But apparently not enough if I was having a psychotic episode.

"We are her teammates."

"Yes, Sai," Kakashi-sensei said evenly, though I could swear I could sense a drop of sarcasm, " I know. But this is personal."

Naruto's arms tightened a little more, nearly cutting off the air to my lungs. He also manages to wrap one leg around the front of me. I feel like an overgrown teddy bear. But, what was more startling was how Sai silently placed his body slightly in front and to the left. Protective. Their actions, however, gave me the strength to pull myself together. Kakashi was there. He was sure to have questions about why I suddenly broke down. A part of me wanted to take the coward's way out and let Naruto and Sai keep him at a distance. I had to be strong.

I take a deep breath and pulled back just enough to smile at Naruto. "It's okay." Then I give Sai a smile. They both hesitated before walking out the door. 

I hated being strong sometimes.

"I thought it was genjutsu," Kakashi-sensei kneels down beside me and says with his eye closed. "It wasn't. Tell me what you saw, Sakura. Tell me who was in your home. Tell me why I broke down your door to find you passed out against the wall surrounded by confetti." His eye opens and I can see his worry and concern. "Did he hurt you?"

My fingers tremble, and I have to look away. My throat is tight. I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. It was real. Kakashi-sensei saw him too. A hysterical giggle erupted and I covered my eyes.

I'm not crazy.

Ever so lightly, Kakashi puts his hand on my head. Gently he strokes my hair. Well, that's what I thought at first, which completely distracted me from thoughts of my father coming back from the dead. Then I realize that he's checking for bumps. I tell my cheeks that they better not turn pink just because I had a vivid imagination. I looked anywhere but at him as he continued his inspection.

The furniture in the room was unfamiliar, though it was definitely a bedroom. A messy one, too. Not mine, though. This isn't my house. And it sure isn't the hospital.

"Where are we?"

"I brought you home."

"Your home?"

His eye crinkles and I know he is grinning as he stops checking my head for bumps and sat back on his haunches. Unlike Naruto, Kakashi's innocence is all pretend.

"It was closer than the hospital and time was of the essence."

"No it isn't."

Without pausing a beat, he says, "On the way to the hospital I lost my way..."

"It's practically a straight line."

"There was a black cat that crossed my path..."

I can't bring myself to yell at him. Instead I laugh out the word 'liar'. The arms I had wrapped around my knees relax a bit and I lean forward enough to rest my head on them. 

His face becomes serious once more. "Did he hurt you, Sakura?" His voice is steel, not a tone I hear often from my easy going teacher. It reminded me that he was a very skilled ninja. And deadly. He makes it so easy to forget. His offbeat humor and reading habits make people dismiss him as harmless. I suppose that is what makes him even more dangerous.

"You did see him then?" I bite my lip uncertainly, worrying it between my teeth. I have to know that it wasn't a hallucination. "My... my father?"

"Your father is dead, Sakura." His hand finds its way back to the top of my head. This time to comfort me. Or perhaps to comfort himself. "The man in your home was an imposter. I don't know why he is doing this to you, but I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks. But, all he did was say 'stay' to me." Oh yeah, and tore up Kakashi-sensei's book. "Um.. I'm sorry about your book. I'll buy you a new one. Actually, can I just give you the money to buy a new one? I really don't want to go into a bookstore and have everyone think I'm some sort of a pervert."

I said it to lighten the mood. But I failed. It was probably the shakiness of my voice.

"I sent in a team to inspect your home. Kiba should be able to sniff out the intruder and track him. Don't worry, Sakura. We'll hunt him down."

"LET US BACK IN!" Naruto's voice booms from the other side of the door. I can't believe I didn't notice Kakashi must have locked it. I must really be out of it. "AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY WITH SAKURA-CHAN, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi shakes his head and took the threatening tone in stride.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nod. What else can I do? I'm not hurt... just a little freaked out.

Before Naruto can break down the bedroom door, Kakashi-sensei and I head out to go into the living room. It occurs to me too late that I had a great chance to 'accidently' pull down on his mask as he was helping me up so I could see his face. Then again, it wouldn't have been as much fun if Naruto wasn't there. It was kind of OUR quest rather than MY quest. Speaking of my loud mouthed friend, he was waiting for me outside the door with a bowl of ramen that he thrust at me.

"Eat," he tells me.

Eating was the last thing I wanted to do, regardless of how thoughtful a gesture it is. I may not be a hysterical mess anymore, but I'm still a big bundle of nerves. Eating now would probably cause me to throw it all back up. And the way my luck goes, it would be at THE most embarrassing moment.

"No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon Sakura! You have to eat!" It is supposed to sound pleading... but it sounds more like whining. But even those big puppy dog eyes weren't getting me to eat anything.

"No."

"Just one bite?"

"I said NO."

"She does not appear to want your ramen," Sai says. "Perhaps it is your horrendous choice if food. Perhaps she worries that it would add even more weight to her hips and thighs."

"WHAT?"

The clueless idiot goes on as if I wasn't preparing to blast them both through the walls. "Ino commented just yesterday that Sakura needed to eat more salads. I believe that would be a wiser choice. Do you have any greens?"

Naruto, the traitor, actually nods in understanding! And I was killing Ino the next time I saw her. How dare she!

"There's nothing wrong with my hips and thighs!" Is there? Maybe I should eat more salads... My hands go to my hips. I turn to try to get a look at my behind.

Kakashi clears his throat and looks away, hands in pocket. I look up to see Sai studying me (my body I should say) the way he looks at things before he draws them. And Naruto was looking in a way that really wasn't even remotely brotherly. I really regret voicing my opinion now. But if they don't stop looking, I swear I'm going to turn them inside out.

Luckily a knock on the door keeps me from losing my temper and burying my friends.

Kakashi-sensei hurries off to the door, looking very much like a man escaping from certain doom. Curious about the visitor, I follow. My two bodyguards are close behind. The door opens and reveals Kiba and his ninja dog Akamaru. He glances at me (Kiba, not the dog) and gives a half nod before turning his attention to Kakashi. Hinata peeks out from behind him and waves at us. Shino is standing a few feet behind with his arms crossed. I'm a little creeped out by the bug that walks across his arm and disappears into his sleeve. I'm so glad that I don't belong to a clan where I'd have to work with bugs. Shikamaru once called me a ninja with no particular talent. And for that some days I am most grateful.

"The only human scents in Sakura's house are hers..." Kiba looks at Kakashi-sensei a little suspiciously, "...and yours, Kakashi."

"Are you certain?"

At that Kiba looks mortally offended that his sense of smell was being questioned. "Of course, I'm sure!"

"He could have used something to cover his scent" Sai offers.

But Kiba shakes his head and Akamaru barks. "No. We would have noticed something out of place." Bragging a little he added, "I could tell that Naruto and Sai had been there the day before. From the smell of it, probably for dinner." That much was true. But he could have noticed my pile of unwashed dishes. "And she used potpourri to cover up the scent of a failed cooking attempt." Ok. No way he could know that. I had disposed of all the evidence before my teammates came over.

So Kiba wasn't able to find any trace of an intruder. A ninja might be able to disguise his body. Possibly even his voice. But to completely erase his scent?

"Perhaps it was a hallucination."

"No, Sai," Kakashi-sensei says, "Sakura and I both saw him."

"An illusion?"

"That wouldn't explain the book that was destroyed," I tell Naruto. Of course, I had forgotten to tell them about the book, so I had to explain it to them.

"I bet it was a ghost."

Everyone looks up to see Ino grinning at them from the doorway. Shikamaru was close behind, grumbling about troublesome women. I'm not sure if he meant me or Ino. Choji wasn't far behind. He grins at Hinata and waves. She blushes prettily and waves back.

The sight takes my mind off of the intruder. I never would have thought that anyone would have taken Hinata's attentions away from Naruto. She was as devoted to him as... well... as I was to Sasuke. But things change. Life changes. One day Hinata saw Choji helping yet another butterfly get free of a spider web to live out the rest of its short life. She saw in him his innate kindness and gentleness. She made him some cookies as a gift of thanks from the butterfly. Since then they often give each other little tokens of appreciation. Sometimes in baked goods, but not always. It was really very sweet. They were very sweet.

Very nauseatingly sweet.

Sickening, even.

Of course, likely I am just jealous.

Not just jealous of their relationship, but of how they are together. It wasn't a struggle. They didn't have the tears and the pain and the heartache that I endured while I was chasing after Sasuke. There was no rejection time after time. There was no great drama that shook their lives. They simply fell in love. And stayed in love.

I glance at Naruto, wondering if he ever really caught on that Hinata had loved him. But he wasn't watching Choji and Hinata practically cooing at each other. He is watching me. His usual brash and loud personality is replaced with something much more subdued. He looks older. And... somehow he even looks taller. Maybe because he isn't slumped or in a half crouch. He looks like he might actually be taking Ino's ghost comment seriously.

Then again...

No, no. That's just crazy.

But it did look like I remember my father. And that was his voice. It was that deep commanding voice I remember when he was scolding me or demanding obedience. Not that he used that voice often. Usually it was much more cheerful voice. Happier. At least, while my mother was still alive.

The conversation moves around me as I wander into the kitchen to pour me some water. Not that I was thirsty. I just needed something to do.

A gentle touch on my shoulder freezes me as I reach for the water.

"If you are uncomfortable staying with Naruto," Sai says, "You could stay with me. I have plenty of room and could manage to suffer your presence."

The words were mean, but the intent wasn't. Sometimes it is difficult hearing what Sai really says. Even after all this time he still doesn't quite get it. I could use the very same words, but say it with a laugh and a roll of the eyes and it would mean something totally different. But how do you explain good natured teasing and sarcasm? He tries though. I just have to remember that and try to be patient.

"That's okay, Sai. I'm just going to go on home."

His ever present smile fades into a frown. "That would not be wise, Ugly. We do not yet know if your house is safe."

I cross my arms in front of my chest and scowl. "No one is running me out of my own house. I'm a ninja. I'm not some baby you have to coddle."

Sai pauses for a moment.

"Perhaps I should stay with you in your house then."

"HEY! No putting moves on Sakura!" Naruto storms into the kitchen, pointing his finger accusingly at Sai. "If anyone is sleeping with Sakura, it's going to be me!"

"WHAAAAT?"

Naruto stutters in mid rant, realizing what he said. He quickly begins backtracking before I stomped a mud hole in him. "I... I didn't mean it like THAT Sakura-chan! I just meant sleeping on your couch or something... Really! Sakura-chan... please stop growling."

My right hand clenches into a fist and I draw it back on instinct. But before I could let it fly, I feel a warm hand wrap around it. I look up to see Kakashi and groan. They don't play fair.

"Naruto is right," Kakashi-sensei says from behind me, "Someone should stay the night with you. If you'd feel more comfortable, all three of us could stay."

Yeah... like I really want the three of them camped out in my living room. With as often as Sai and Naruto fight (oh ok, and how often I fight with THEM), my furniture would not survive the night. And I like having furniture. And walls. And I don't relish the idea of spending the next couple weeks doing repair work.

I shake my head at them.

"Kiba said that no one is there. So it is perfectly safe."

Of course they don't listen to me. When do they ever listen to me? So I let them walk me home. It was rather amusing watching them scout out the path to my home as if we were on the most dangerous of missions. Every person was a suspect. Poor Lee didn't understand the very inhospitable welcome he got when he nearly pounced on me with his usual enthusiasm. I made them apologize while I healed him. Poor Lee. On the bright side, maybe it will cool his ardor a little bit.

"We'll just check the place out a bit," Kakashi-sensei said with a grin.

The quick checking out took nearly two hours of three men scouring every inch of my home. Each one set their own traps before they agreed to leave. One wrong move and I'm sure to get myself impaled or poisoned!

"You sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked. He was the last one to leave, and I have to practically shove him out the door. "I don't mind staying with you. I can sleep right outside the door." It was a sweet offer. It really was. But I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him out onto the stoop.

"Go home, Naruto. I'll be fine. I promise." I give him my best smile in hopes that he would do as I ask.

Luckily it worked.

I wave good-bye from the door, waiting until all my friends had disappeared. Then I turn back to face the house. I can almost hear the whispers. Taking a deep breath, I close the door and go into the living room. The pieces of paper are still littering the floor, so I start cleaning. It was almost soothing to have something to focus on. After the paper was cleaned up I tackled the kitchen and washed the dishes. Then I straightened the books on the shelves. Glancing around the house I notice that things had moved while the boys searched the place, so I went about moving them back where they belonged. By the time I'm done I'm all hot and sweaty. But at least the place looks like it is supposed to.

Ghosts.

I can't let the thought go.

Could there really be such a thing as ghosts? Could that really have been my father standing in my living room? If that is true... then maybe all along I really had been hearing my mother's voice. Maybe I never really was alone after all this time.

"Mama? Daddy?"

I look around, but don't see anything. I swipe at a tear making its way down my cheek.

"Mama?" Nothing. "Daddy?"

I close my eyes and let myself cry. It is stupid really. There are no such things as ghosts. And I'm just as alone as I have always been. A few tears turn into a few sobs, complete with hiccups. I drop down to the floor and hug my knees to my chest, trying to comfort myself.

Then I feel a gentle touch.

"My dearest Sakura..."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews.

It was difficult deciding if I wanted this story to be a one shot or a multiple chapter story. I finally decided to keep going with it.


	3. Soothing Scents

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, not me. However, this story is mine. 

Soothing Scents

I can almost smell Mom's cookies baking in the oven. Mmm... and the herb clippings she is always working with on the counter. Leaning against the wall I watch, sometimes seeing the image of my mother bustling around the kitchen. Sometimeshearing her hum to herself. Other times just smelling the scents of the cooking. 

A sound catches my attention and I wander from one end of the house to the other. The smell of freshly cut wood is strong as a fire roars to life in the fireplace. My father has always been fond of building fires. If I relax my eyes I can see him there tending the flames. Smiling and laughing, and smelling of the forest.

It has been several days since I returned to my home, knowing that my parents were waiting for me. I can hear them more often now. And at times I can even see them. Yes, even smell them. My family has been returned to me. I can live with the fact that they are ghosts. Living in a haunted house isn't as bad as a person would think. Sure it's a little freaky seeing things move on their own (Mom likes things in a particular place), but... but at least I'm not alone anymore. I have my family.

"Sakura."

I hear my mother's voice and I smile.

_Cha! What is WRONG with you? Get outta here!_

I frown at the obnoxious voice still in my head. Why couldn't she let me just be happy? Every day (several times a day, in fact) she nags me to leave. I've been ignoring her, but it hasn't helped much. Some days she curses me for my stupidity. Some days she gives me a dire prophesy of what happens to people who are haunted by ghosts. Some days sh... some days?

How many days have I been here? Have I left at all?

The sound of my mother's laughter stops my train of thought. Who really cares how long I've been here anyhow? I'm safe and warm and loved and for the first time in as long as I can remember... I feel like I'm home. Really home.

Carefully I walk into the living room and lay down. From here I can see most of the house. I can see most of the kitchen, all of the living room, into most of the bedroom and bathroom. I left all of the doors wide open. From here I won't miss seeing those fleeting glimpses of barely there 

figures. From here I can catch faint traces of scents I had almost forgotten. I really really don't want to move from this spot. Ever.

I'm home.

I'm home.

I'm finally home.

It's a nice, wonderful, drowsy kind of feeling.

A rattle at the front door draws my attention away from my new found bliss. I bet its Naruto again. I'm surprised he still has a voice to yell with. When will he give up? The traps I've laid will make certain that no one comes in here. They've tried before. I can't even count how many times. The first time Naruto and Kakashi came to my door I opened it and talked to them.

They thought should exorcize the ghosts. They wanted me to make my parents leave! How could I possibly do that? I can't! I just can't.

_Don't be stupid! Run Sakura!_

So I haven't let them back in since. Sai has tried every trick he knows, but even he hasn't been able to get past the traps I've set. And I have set many. Traps within traps within traps. Traps Tsunade taught me. Traps I learned from watching my team mates. And traps I learned from my parents. Yes. My parents will be safe from them. I won't let my team send my family away. I won't!

Much to my surprise, my door explodes.

Looks like Naruto found his way in after all. I'll just have to fight him! Even he can't stand up to my chakra infused punches when I put my mind to it.

My limbs are a little shaky as I push myself off the floor and attempt to stand. But... my legs can't hold my weight and I crumple into a heap. I don't understand. Just a few minutes ago I was walking around the house with no problem. 

"SAKURA!" I hear him bellow. "SAKURA WHERE AR... Oh! Oh gods... Sakura!"

His arms and legs are bleeding, a few kunai still protruding from his flesh from a few traps he didn't completely successfully bypass. What did he do? Plow straight through them? He falls to his knees beside me, blue eyes shimmering. He smells of sweat and blood. I try to push him away from me, but I can't seem to get my arms to cooperate. I can't even make a fist! What's wrong? Did a trap backfire? I don't recall putting up a trap to paralyze though...

"You're going to be okay, Sakura," he tells me as he gathers me into his arms. "You're safe now. You're safe." The words are gentle as he leans his cheek against my head, but his voice is trembling.

Of COURSE I'm safe! I'm safe at home!

"You found Ugly, I see. Is she..." Sai steps into the room, dropping more kunai and shuriken, then freezes as soon as he sees me. He seems far less damaged than Naruto. "Is... she still alive?"

He comes closer, almost hesitantly. Kneeling down, he brushes hair from my face and just stares. His smile is curiously absent.

I open my mouth to yell at them, to tell them to mind their own business. To tell them to leave me alone!

But only a thin reedy sound escapes my lips.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Kakashi. Apparently the entire team decided to break into my home. "And we need to go now."

No. I won't go to the hospital! There is NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I just want to be left alone!

"You're annoying."

Sas... no... No. I'm imagining things. Wishful thinking. Sasuke was gone. GONE. We're still in the middle of hunting him. Okay... I haven't done much hunting these past couple (few?) days, but I was going to go back to hunting for him. ... maybe...

The sound of footsteps coming from my doorway is unusually loud since the others had gone silent. All I heard was my heartbeat,Naruto's breathing, and those footsteps. ThenI hear the metallic ringing of a sword being drawn. That can't be good. But... Naruto doesn't have a sword. Neither does Sai or Kakashi-sensei.

"Who?" The voice is granite hard. Cold. "Who did this to you?"

I've finally gone crazy.

_That's the only explanation._ Yeah, thanks for that vote of confidence.

Naruto's arms tighten around me and he yells out something. I don't know what. I can't seem to focus on the words. I'm dizzy. 

So dizzy. 

A whimper escapes as I fight the pull of darkness. 

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

"..top arguin... ust get her out o... ruto!"

Ohhhhh my head.

_Serves you right._

"...shi-sensei, Sasuk... found h... kick his a..."

_That's what you get for not listening to me. You could have saved yourself a terribly headache if you HAD JUST LISTENED TO ME!_

Ow! Now that was just mean. Stop yelling.

"Who did... to her... were supposed to pro... akura.. trusted yo..."

Why won't my eyes open?That can't beSasuke's voice? Can it? Am I still dreaming?Nothing makes sense. Words are all broken and jumbled. My head feels fuzzy. Can't concentrate. I feel a tugging on my arm, and don't even have the energy to pull away.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Okay. That I heard. 

Naruto's voice cleared my head. My eyes flutter open, which embarrassing for a ninja. A ninja's eyes should NOT flutter unless you are undercover trying to lure an enemy or dig out information. Interestingly enough, seducing the enemy has been left out of my training. So how am I supposed to know what to do when I come out of a faint? Then again, ninja's aren't supposed to faint... Grooooaan. Why did they have to see me faint? I haven't fainted in years. Not counting being knocked out or unconscious from blood loss, of course. Why did it have to happen in front of my team mates?

"If you can't be trusted to protect Sakura, then give her to me." Sasuke? Is that him holding me? But that's impossible...

"Give her back to me!"

"Step away from the door, dummy." 

It WAS Sasuke! My heart speeds up at the sight of my first love, my teammate, and the guy I have sworn to track down and bring home. How can he be here?

"Let him take her to the hospital, Naruto." 

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"We'll follow, don't worry."

Oddly enough, I could almost feel Sasuke's smugness radiating off him. Isn't this I always wanted? To be here in his arms? To have him feel possessive of me? Then why... why does it feel so weird? 

WAIT! 

Take me to the hospital? 

No! No way! They'll do something to make my parents go away! They'll try to make me forget! They'll ruin everything! They'll take away my happiness! And it took so long to find it! They all left me before, and they are sure to leave me again! They'll take my happiness away again! I can't let them. I CAN'T!

Finally able to find my strength, I pushed away from Sasuke. I wouldn't let him take me away! I expected to fall to the ground, but he held me as if I hadn't pushed at all. 

"Go away." I meant to scream it, but it barely came out a whisper.

"So annoying." His voice is soft. I must be imagining things, because it almost sounded gentle.

"YOU HEARD SAKURA! GIVE HER BACK!" There was a slight pause. "SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Awake, and now with a pounding headache. Quit yelling Naruto. I wanted to say the words. In fact, I tried very hard to scold him, but I couldn't speak. So very tired. I just don't have the strength to fight.

Tears leak out of my eyes as I feel myself moving forward. They were taking me away!

"What the...?"

I open my eyes again at Naruto's startled voice.

"Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei yells, "MOVE!" I hear weapons being drawn, and can feel Sasuke pulling me closer. "Get her out of her! NOW!"

"Hn."

Sasuke leaps into the air, but suddenly I'm dislodged and he is slamming into a wall. Sai catches me, thankfully. I look up in time to see Naruto flying out my door like he was picked up and thrown. The door slams shut behind him.Odd... but not as odd as the small tornado in my living room. And in the middle is Kakashi-sensei protecting his head. Broken glass, paper, and various other objects were swirling around himHe leaps into the air, just like Sasuke did. And just like Sasuke, he was slammed into a wall. 

A figure suddenly appears in front of me. Sasuke. I recognize that hair cut anywhere.

The lights flicker, then all goes black. I feel Sasuke grab my wrist, and Sai holds me close. Neither one of them speak a word. I can't even hear Naruto! I hope he's ok.I should be fighting... I think. But can't even get up the energy to close my fingers.

I... Something's not right. Somethin...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Gently."

"I am being gentle."

A warm hand cups the back of my head, tilting it. I feel something hovering around my lips. Am I dreaming again? Why would Sai and Sasuke both be in my dream? 

"Gently, you idiot!"

"I am being gentle with the Hag." Sai's voice is even and emotionless, but his touch is gentle. "Perhaps it would be better if you waited in the other room while I tend to her."

A food pill maybe? One of the emergency rations we use on missions. At least, I think that's what it is. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

_Score!_

I'll tell you what he's doing. He's running his hand up and down my throat! Stroking it! I should have issues with this. Really. And Inner Sakura really shouldn't be doing the happy dance in my head. It is totally inappropriate. Especially with Sasuke sitting RIGHT THERE!

"The Hag is unconscious, I am simply helping her to swallow."

Oh.

Ok. So it wasn't quite what I thought it was. 

"Hn."

Another pill is inserted, and the stroking continues. Why can't I seem to swallow?

"Why do you call her Hag? Why hasn't she killed you yet?"

That is a very good question. I'm not a hag. I'm not! Ok, I'm not beautiful in the same way that Ino is. Or delicately pretty as Hinata. Or cute the way Tenten is. I'm... well... I'm not a hag. That's for sure. I have good points! I do! And why haven't I killed Sai yet?

_Because Sai always speaks the truth._

Shut up.

_It's true. You know it's true._

Ok. Fine. So what? Sai doesn't lie. Sai is honest to a fault. Too honest. I am a hag, aren't I? How depressing. 

"Sakura is my friend. We gave each other nicknames to help strengthen our bond."

"Hag isn't a nickname. It's an insult."

Interestingly enough, Sai's muscle's tense, though his voice shows no change in his emotions.

"I am sorry, but you know nothing of our friendship."

Sasuke's voice lowers an octave. "You don't know Sakura like I do. She is my friend and my teammate. She woul..."

"Ex-teammate," Sai interrupts. "Do not forget that you abandoned her. She is my teammate now. My friend. I have replaced you."

Ok. 

Sai rarely shows any sign of emotion. I know its there, I can see it in his art. But he doesn't show it. He probably doesn't even know it is there. Not much irritates him. Trust me, I've tried. Call it a twisted perverse goal in life. But one thing that he was always very clear on: he was not a replacement. Anytime anyone referred to him as a replacement he would correct them. Usually in a completely innocent yet extremely insulting way.

I try to tell them to both shut up and leave me alone, but all that comes out is a moan.

"You are hurting her," Sasuke accused.

"It is interesting that you would say such a thing, as you are the one who has hurt her the most."

"You know nothing. _Nothing_!"

"I know that you are a ba..."

"...stop."

Surprisingly enough, they do.

I finally get my eyes to open. Sasuke is in front of me, dark eyes calculating. Cold. For a moment I thought I saw a trace of concern, but I must've imagined it. I struggle to sit up, but I can't. Luckily Sai helps pull me to a sitting position, yet remained silent.

"You're back?"

"Hn."

With shaking hands I rub my temples. Sitting up made my head absolutely pound. "Why?"

He looks away, not answering my question. He makes an annoyed sound and stands up, reaching down to pick me up. But I couldn't let it go. So I ask again.

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?"

"We have bigger things to think about," he says as he scans the room. It was the living room. My... thoroughly TRASHED living room! "We have to get you out of this house."

"NO!"

I shove at him and try to wiggle out of his arms. This time I succeed (the bite on the arm probably helped)... and land shoulder first on the floor. Ouch. I quickly roll to the side and leap to my feet. The plan was to leap away, or throw a punch or kick to give myself a little extra time. But apparently my body had other ideas. Instead it chose to get dizzy and woozy. And (oh the humiliation) my knees buckle. Sai watches as I fall once more.

"It seems you do a poor job of taking care of Sakura," he told Sasuke.

"I can take care of myself!" I hiss before Sasuke has a chance to respond, feeling like a cornered animal. "Leave. Both of you, leave now."

"We are here to rescue you," explains Sai. He stands over me and stretches out his hand.

I slap the hand awayand scoot back until my back hits the wall. As soon as I am out of reach, a wind seems to pick up in the middle of the room. Scraps of paper and broken bits of glass and furniture start swirling. Using the wall, I manage to pull myself back up to my feet.

"Leave!"

Sasuke uses a curse word I've never heard him say before. Then he yells at me. "They are killing you Sakura!"

How dare he?

How DARE he!

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

He lunges forward, dodging a broken chair leg and a chunk of broken mirror. He grasps my wrist and holds it up so I can see it.

"Look how thin you are! You're exhausted. Malnourished. Dehydrated. Starving. To. Death. They are killing you!"

I shake my head, feeling a bit nauseas. 

"NO! That's a lie. My parents love me. My mom cooks for me every day! Can't you smell the cookies? She made cookies today! Leave me alone! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Your parents are DEAD! The food you eat is an illusion." He drops my wrist and takes a step back. "If you stay here, you die. It's your decision."

My wrist feels bruised from where he held it. I cradle it to my body, still shaking my head. "I won't leave my family." Sliding against the wall I try to escape him. My family loves me. They do. They'd never hurt me. Sasuke is wrong. WRONG. If I can get to the trap door, I can hide until they go away. I can feel something pushing me in that direction. It feels like hands on my shoulders. Strong and sure. My parent's will take care of me. I know they will.

Out of nowhere, Sai appears. He wraps his arms around me. It was in no way a hug. My arms are pinned to my sides and my body is held trapped against his. He smells slightly of ink. I wonder if it is forever imprinted in his skin, or maybe the smell gets trapped in his clothes.

One moment I'm wondering why he smells like ink, and he next I am wondering how I was slow enough to get caught so easily.

"It is not her decision to make," Sai informed... the room. "I am taking her back."

This time there was no argument from Sasuke. In fact, they worked together like a team. Sasuke would fend off any objects flying in our direction, and Sai would keep hold of me and dash towards the door. I can hear Naruto yelling from the other side now.

I watch in horror as Sasuke is flung into the wall, cracking the plaster and wood. He slumps down to the floor. Unmoving. The medic in me is desperate to start mending wounds. There was blood. Blood on the wall. I just wanted him to leave, I didn't want him dead!

"Sasuke!"

But Sai did not veer from his path to the door.At the last moment he headed toward the window. Before we could reach it, the window... well... imploded. Sai used his body to shield mine, but glass imbedded itself in his body. I heard Naruto yelling. I watched in amazement as the window was slowly being covered with shards of glass and chunks of furniture. Naruto managed to fight his way through. Kakashi was not so lucky. I saw the leg of a chair slice through his shoulder before my sight of him was obscured.

"SAKURA!" He ran forward, then stopped. Confused. "Saa... Saku..." His hands started clawing at his throat. He was gasping for breath. He was suffocating!

"Sai... let me down." I have to help Naruto. I have to mend Sasuke. I look up with pleading eyes, only to see the Sai's eyes had rolled back, showing only the whites. With just the slightest pressure, his arms gave way and he slumped to the floor. I feel for a pulse. It is faint. Fluttering.

This wasn't what I wanted. 

This wasn't what I wanted at all.

I just wanted my family back. But my friends... Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakasi-sensei... they are all hurt. Possibly dying. All I wanted was a little bit of happiness. That's all.

"Come, Sakura. Come to your Father."

I just want my family back.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

Author's Note: 

I haven't given any thought to specific pairings, or even if there will even be one. We'll see what happens...


	4. Touching Hearts

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, not me. However, this story is mine.

Touching Hearts

Sai: Passed out. No signs of physical damage. Heart beat a little slow, but steady. Next.

Sasuke: Passed out. Blood from a head wound. Head wounds bleed. Not life threatening. Next.

Naruto: Passed out. Slight blue tinge to skin. Suffocating? Why?

I must focus on Naruto. As cold and callous as it may seem after my cursory examination (which probably took less than five seconds), I have to ignore the others and focus everything I have on my blonde haired teammate. I can't think about why Sasuke's here. I can't think about how exhausted I am. I can't think about the fact that I'm living with ghosts or even wonder where Kakashi might be. Or if he is still alive. I can only think about Naruto.

Quickly I put my hands over his chest and focus my chakra, let it radiate into his body. Searching for some clue as to why my best friend can't breathe. I search and I search, but each time I come up with the same inexplicable answer. He was fine. There is no physical reason why he shouldn't be breathing! It's impossible though. There can't be nothing wrong with him! He isn't breathing, there HAS to be something wrong. I have to figure this out, because even I can feel the stirrings of the demon fox trapped within him, just waiting for a chance to burst free. Closing my eyes I concentrate on Naruto. I don't have much time. He's been without air for too long.

"He was supposed to keep you safe."

"Shhh!" I hiss at Sasuke. His timing is lousy. Now is NOT the time for him to wake up and decide to have a chat.

"I should have taken you with me."

For a split second my concentration wavers. "Sasuke?"

Had he... considered taking me with him? Had he really thought about taking me with him when he left? The years of waiting and wishing for his return fade, and it feels like I'm a starry eyed kid again. No. No, I don't have time to think about it. I have to save Naruto. Life altering revelations will have to wait till later. No time for wishes or 'what might have been's'. For one very startling moment, I'm actually irritated that he has shown up after all this time. He may call me 'annoying', but right now he was 'distracting'. And not in a good way.

"Please, not now."

"It was his job to keep you safe."

"It's MY job to keep me safe." I can feel myself bristling. I know it wasn't intended as an insult, but that's what it felt like. I'm no weak child to be 'taken care of'. I'm a kunoichi! A strong one! A talented one. A skilled one. And at this moment, a very busy one. "Now hush."

I send my chakra flooding through Naruto's body, no gentle probing this time. His blue eyes flicker, catching mine before closing again. He is confused. He doesn't understand this anymore than I do. He doesn't know who to fight whatever was going on either. There is absolutely nothing physically wrong with him. Except for the tiny matter of not being able to breath.

Then I feel it.

It is another chakra signature. It is so close to mine that I overlooked it before. But that's just too strange. A person's chakra is well... personal. Different. Like a fingerprint. The only reason it could possible be similar is if...

Oh.

I get it now.

It... it belonged to my father.

My father is strangling Naruto!

"Stop!" I jump to my feet (wobbling just a bit) and scream into the air. "Please stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Ignoring Sasuke I continue to plead with my parents, hands clasped in front of my chest. In front of my heart. "He's my friend! You can't hurt him. I'm begging you! BEGGING YOU!" Frantically I search for my parents. I had to make them understand. They can't take him from me. "I couldn't stand it if you hurt him!"

There's no answer. I'm not sure what I was expecting. My parents suddenly appearing before me, apologizing, then gathering me into their arms to tell me they love me and would never do anything to hurt me? Perhaps maybe have everything back to normal? Maybe even waking up to find out that this has all been some sort of horrible dream. But there is no reply. Naruto is still suffocating, Sai is still sleeping, and Kakashi is no where to be seen.

"Please stop!"

I'm not afraid to beg. Not for this. What good is pride at the cost of the lives of those you hold most dear? But there is still no response. So I bring out the phrase that never failed to give my parents pause. It may not have always given me what I wanted, but it always made them stop to have a 'talk'. Or a scolding for an attempt at emotional blackmail.

"If you love me, you'll stop!"

If you love me. I used that phrase often to try to get my parents to do what I wanted them too. It didn't work then, and I doesn't work now. I have no doubts that my parents love me. In the past they would stop whatever they were doing, explain that they loved me very much, then explain why they were doing whatever they were doing. Then I'd feel better and life would go on. But they didn't stop what they were doing.

Naruto and Sai are both still dying.

Tears leak from my eyes. Briefly I think about how I should be ashamed to be crying in front of Sasuke again. After all my training to become strong. He wasn't supposed to ever see me cry again. I was supposed to be tougher than that. No more tears, I swore to myself after he left. No more weakness. It's why I still have short hair when I used to be so proud of it being long. No more signs of weakness. But... the thought of losing Naruto... I can't hold them back. I just can't lose Naruto. I will not let my parents kill him.

My heart nearly stops beating.

This is real.

Then my heart begins to thunder in my chest.

This is really real.

"Sakura?"

Once upon a time I would have rejoiced in hearing the concern for me in Sasuke's voice, seeing worry for me in his dark eyes. I would have swooned over having his hand grasp my arms, to have him touch my face to turn it to his own. But the sounds of his demands for my attention fade as the sound of my own heartbeat threatened to deafen me.

I really am in danger. Real honest to goodness danger.

_**About time you noticed. **_

Shut up.

_**I told you. But you didn't listen. I told you to run. **_

Shut UP. You aren't helping.

If they are doing this to Naruto... then... what about Sai? I let my chakra slide through his lanky body, and sure enough, there are traces of another. This one gentler than the other, holding Sai in sleep. Pressing on the parts of his brain that triggers sleep. But his heart... his heart beat is slowing. How far would she go? My mother, my oh so gentle mom, even while killing another. Was this the type of kunoichi she was when she was alive? Smiling sweetly while poisoning your tea? That's scarier than the straight forward knocking them through a wall kind of ninja.

I wish I had known them better when they were alive. I wish they hadn't been taken from me. I wish we could have had more time together. But no matter how much I love my parents, and how much I would like to have them proud of me... As much as it breaks my heart... I have to stand against them.

I can't let them kill Naruto and Sai. I just can't. They are my friends. They are... my family. Even Sasuke. As much as he pushed me away when we were young, he still came back for me. I don't know how he knew I was in trouble, but he did. He actually cares.

Ok.

I can't heal my friends because there is nothing to heal. What am I left with? Fighting. So, how do you fight a ghost?

_**(...)**_

Look, you. You're always so full of advice. I could use a little right now. How in the world do I fight ghosts? How do I fight my parents?

_**(...)**_

C'mon. Anything. Something. Give me a little help here.

_**You're on your own, kid.**_

Thanks a lot.

"Sakura... get out of here." Sasuke places his body in front of mine as he takes his battle stance. I guess he feels the same presence that I do. Something ominous. "I'll cover you."

"I can't leave them."

"Just go! Take them with you and go!"

I try. Honest I do. But I'm so weak. Physically weak. No way can I lift Naruto or Sai, much less both of them at once. I look again at my arms. I feel how my ribs are starting to stick out. How long had I been without food? Without water? No wonder I can barely move my own 

body. Were my parents honestly trying to kill me too? Kill me with memories so real that I can't tell what's real and what's not? Kill me with my own desire for home and family?

No. I can't let them do that. I won't let them. And I won't run and let Sasuke try to fight my battle for me. What chance does he have against a couple of ghosts who so quickly took out Naruto and Sai? And... Kakashi-sensei.

Focus, Sakura.

Naruto is in the most danger, so he is first. Maybe I can use my chakra to force out my father's. It is worth a chance. In fact, it is the only thing I can think of that might possibly work. There just isn't enough time to go over countless battle tactics. I have to do this. And pray it works. Once again I fill my friend's body with my chakra. This time I start out slow and methodically search out the traces of my father's. Luckily it all seems concentrated around the throat. Then I push.

"Sakura, I said run."

"Now's... really not... the... time..."

I continue to use my chakra to push. Now that I know what I'm looking for, my father's chakra is much easier to locate. It is an alien presence. A different alien presence from the fox demon. I'm tempted to ask for the nine-tail's help, but am worried that it might cause more problems than fix. But I will if I have to. If it saves Naruto, then I'll find a way to unleash the demon. But first, first I'll try to fight my father on my own.

He's resisting me, keeping his hold, trying to force me back. For a moment he tightens his control, and Naruto's body jerks. My heart aches for him.

What would I do without Naruto? He's brash. Loud. Obnoxious. A glutton. But he's kind to a fault. He puts up with me and my temper. He's my friend. And I would be lost without him. I can feel Naruto's love for me. It's a strange side effect from my chakra becoming such a part of him. I never realized how much he cared. He would do anything for me. I am his family. I... I am his most important person. How selfish of me to never understand that before. I try to smile, and will him to understand that I love him too. He is my friend. He is my family.

It's not enough. I can tell that what I'm doing is not enough. Even in death, my father is strong.

"Stop it, Sakura. You're going to kill yourself!"

His hands are on my shoulders, and he tries to lift me. But as soon as his hands touch my skin the room begins to fly apart. It is his turn to be a human shield. I almost smile at the thought. It seemed that my part in Team Seven was to be the shield. To place my body between the sharp end of a blade and the person I was to protect. I don't regret my roll. I should be furious that I was sent to guard when the others got to fight, but I am a protector by nature. It's why I became 

a medic nin. I protect. And right now, the people I need to protect are the most important people in the world to me. And I WILL protect them.

No matter what.

I take a breath to calm myself, slowing my breathing, calming my speeding heart, steadying my shaking fingers. Then I reach out to Sai. And I let my chakra flow through him too. Like Naruto, I am able to sense his feelings towards me as he recognizes my chakra flowing through him. He is confused by me. He feels he found something he thought he lost. Something just out of grasp. But he feels a bond he can't explain, but he tries to. He doesn't understand much, but he understands that I am his friend. And I am his family. I will him to sense my own feelings. Maybe one day he can understand his own if he can feel mine.

"SAKURA! NO!"

Sasuke. I've never heard that emotion coming from him before. Never felt that sense of desperation. I'm already stretched so thin, but... one more... just one more touch before I finish this...

I send a tendril of chakra towards my childhood love. It is just a brushing glance. But his emotions are raging, and it is easy to sense them. He loves me. Oh, not in the way I once dreamed of. It wasn't the love of storybooks. Of moonlit walks and passionate embraces. He loves me in the same way he loves Naruto. Like family. Because his first family was lost, his heart holds on to us with even more ferocity. Regardless of his determination to leave his heart behind, he simply cannot help but love us. And I can tell that we are his most important people. I smile at him as I pull that tiny bit of chakra back. I let him know that he is still my family too.

I've never seen it done before. But I was pretty sure it would work. I fill both Sai and Naruto with my chakra, touching their hearts and letting them know how much I care as I do what needs to be done, despite Sasuke's very loud protests. I fill them with my life force. Every once of it. If I could have saved Kakashi too, I would have. With everything that I have, I fill them. Giving them all I have of me. I can only pray that it will be enough.

"Protect them," I whisper to Sasuke.

They are my family.

And I love them.

I would die for them.

I close my eyes so I can focus. Ignoring Sasuke's words. I can't afford to listen to them, I might chicken out. And chickening out would mean that Sai and Naruto die. Kohona needs them. The world needs them. Sai's emotions are close to blooming. When they do, his art will be nothing short of amazing. It would be the world's loss to not have someone with Sai's talent in it to remind them of the beautiful things. And Naruto... Losing him would be like losing the heart of 

Kohona. I finally get to do my part in protecting my home, by protecting my team. Protecting my family.

It's difficult to split my chakra like this. Half in Sai. Half in Naruto. I'm already so weak. So tired. But I gently fill them, pushing out the traces of my parents chakra. I swear I feel a surge of power, and another voice wishing me good luck in a whisper. The nine-tailed fox.

Thank you.

_(Be strong young ninja.)_

_**Let's do this.**_

Thank you. Both of you.

Closing my eyes I can see the image of me and my other self standing back to back, surrounded by fire. Gritting my teeth I shove as hard as I can, and I can practically hear the pop of my father letting loose. The fire disappears as my chakra moves out of Naruto's body. A whisper of a gasp lets me know that my mother has lost control of Sai.

"Ss...Sa...kura..."

Tears flood my eyes at the raw sound of Naruto's voice. But this isn't over. I can't stop now. I continue to use my chakra to push my parents further away from my friends.

"SAKURA STOP IT! NOW!"

"Sssto...p... Stop her... Sasuke..."

My eyes are still closed, but I can feel him reaching for me. I hear his hiss of pain as his hand nears my skin. It's burning, I can tell. My hair whips around my face, stinging my eyes when I tried to open them for one last glance at those I love so dearly. My strength wavers.

_**Keep going. You can do this.**_

I...

_**You're strong. WE are strong.**_

Yes... yes. We can do this.

With everything I have left in me, I push. Filling the room with my energy, my life force. Pushing past this room and into the next. Sweat trickles down my temple as I push even harder.

"SAKURA!"

My friends are everything to me. And I will protect them with my last breath.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you for your reviews. I really enjoy them and they inspire me to try my best.

Yes. Evil cliffie... I know. Next chapter (the conclusion) has already been started though.

Please don't hurt me.


	5. Home and Family

Disclaimer: Naruto was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, not me

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ was written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, not me. However, this story (and the poem) is mine.

Home and Family

Whispered voices

loving words breathed in my ear

Gentle touches

hold me close, keeping me so dear

Soothing scents

fill my senses, fill me with delight

Touching hearts

touching souls, making all seem right.

Family is home

Hearts and souls, hold each so fragily

Hearts and souls, become so strong

when home is family.

Silence falls as the words fade. Mourners pay their respects to the Haruno clan then leave quietly. There weren't many people in attendance. But the people who were there were the ones who really mattered. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi (bones not all quite mended together, they say he was lucky to be alive after they found his broken body under piles of rubble), Kiba and Shino stood in the background watching, and even Sasuke stayed. Though the missing nin kept well out of sight. He would likely be leaving on his quest for revenge once more before anyone could hope to see him.

The tombstone is new. Clean. Fresh colorful flowers adorn it. For such a solemn occasion, the flowers almost seemed out of place. They seem too cheerful and bright. Too happy after such sadness.

But, the world goes on.

Naruto will one day be Hokage. Sai will one day remember emotions, then his art will REALLY shine and touch so many lives. Kakashi will one day find someone to share his love of... literature. Sasuke will find and kill his brother, feel avenged, and will begin to live life for himself.

And me?

One day I will stop having nightmares. Nightmares that I stayed in a pit of blackness, dying. Nightmares that Kiba and Shino hadn't found us in time, his extraordinarily acute senses warning him. Perhaps he had picked up the scent of blood. Or maybe he just happened to be walking by when my chakra literally burst the roof off my house. One day my heart will stop racing when I think about what could have happened if Shino hadn't sent his bugs out in a swarm to bring help. One day I'll stop hearing my parents' voices crying out to me as I pushed them away. The anguish my parents felt when they realized I was going to die. Their overwhelming feelings of guilt that they felt as they were hoping I would so that we could be together again. Their feelings of betrayal when I chose to save my friends, defying them. One day I will stop freaking out when a gust of wind ruffles a piece of paper in my home.

One day.

Lady Tsunade speculates that the spirits of my parents may have been drawn back to me because of my loneliness, or maybe my refusal to let them go. It is possible they were confused when they were trying to take me with them, protecting me the only way they could. It is even possible that they were simply wandering ghosts looking for a place to call home, and found an emptiness in mine that needed to be filled and took the likeness of my parents. Who knows how ghosts think. And it is too late to ask them now.

Strange as it may seem, I hope it really was my parents. Sure they tried to kill my family, but only there at the end. There were so many days when I could pretend we were a whole family again. For a short period of time, I had my parents with me again. I wasn't alone. Now it's like I lost them all over again. This time I'm old enough to understand. I'm not a confused little girl wondering why my parents weren't coming back to me. I understand what death means now. As a ninja, I've seen it so many times. I've even been the hand to deliver it.

I'm so tired. I don't know if it's because of the emotional turmoil of feeling like I'm burying my family all over again, or exhaustion from being so very low on chakra. My little fireworks show had completely depleted me. Right now I'm slowly building it back up, though I still have to rely on my mentor to supply me with chakra. However, that makes me feel a bit like a… well… vampire.

Of course, it was only through luck, and Lady Tsunade's refusal to let me go, that I was able to revive. Technically I had died. I can still hear the heart wrenching cries from Naruto as I passed. And his heart wrenching cries when I was brought back. Sai had been surprised to find his cheeks slightly damp, and he's been trying to puzzle it out every since.

"Come with me, Sakura."

Sasuke stands beside me, effectively jarring me out of my thoughts. I remember the look of anguish in his eyes. Eyes that were suspiciously bright with unshed tears. He does care for me. He really does.

This would have been a dream come true when I was still young. When I still loved him with all my heart. But I look across at Naruto, who looks hurt, but is trying to smile at me. Sai, who looks on in curiosity. Kakashi, who tries to look like he isn't paying attention to everything that we are saying as he hides behind the pages of his book. They are all here for me. Long ago my parents had a funeral, and now we have another. This one is held in hopes of giving me peace as well as peace for the souls of my parents. Helping them to move on. And to help me to move on. It was Lady Tsunade's idea. And my friends, my family, share this with me solemnly.

Everyone waits for my answer.

I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist, hoping I'm making the right decision. He pauses for a moment before he returns the embrace. Awkwardly. I take a deep breath, memorizing his scent. Memorizing the feel of his arms holding me closely and the sound of his heartbeat.

"You will always have a home here, Sasuke. We will always love you. And we will always be your family." I reach up and kiss his cheek, something I never would have had the courage to do before.

I step backwards and offer him a watery smile as his hand touches his cheek. I will miss him. I will miss him every day. But I can't leave Kohona to join him on his quest as I once offered to do. I can't leave Naruto. I can't leave my home.

His eyes are dark as night as they regard me thoughtfully. I could swear he almost smiled. My mind may still be playing tricks on me. He cups my cheek gently before running his knuckles down my cheekbone, and for a moment I wonder if he's going to kiss me. The moment, however, passes. Then he looks at the rest of our team and nods.

"Thank you," he whispers in my ear.

Then he's gone.

This time, no one chases him.

I feel Naruto's calming presence before I feel his warm hand on my shoulder. I let myself lean into him, just a little. He is a good friend. He's a bit of a slob, but since I'm going to be his new (very temporary) roommate for awhile, I'll fix that problem. The man can make a hundred copies of himself, just imagine how quick he could clean a house if each copy put in just a little effort to pick up clothes or wash a dish.

I know people will talk about my move, insinuating all sorts of things. Probably start some rumors. Ino will probably be the source... the pig. But I'm a tough girl, and I can take it. What I can't bear is to stay at my house for one more night. Not yet. Maybe never again.

"You let him go."

"Yeah." I glance up at my dearest friend. "So did you."

"Think he'll be back?"

I smile at Naruto, then lean past him to wave at Shino. He nods at me and my smile turns into a grin likely looks very much Naruto-ish.

"Oh, I think we'll have no problem finding him again."

Confused, Naruto follows my gaze. He blinks for a second, then bursts out laughing. I'm sure it is a terribly inappropriate thing to do at a funeral service, but I laugh with him. It feels good. It feels like everything is going to be okay.

"Female tracking bug, eh?"

"Yup."

Naruto glomps on me before lifting me up and spinning me around. "You're brilliant!"

"I know."

"Let's go home, Sakura-chan."

"I still think it is highly inappropriate for Sakura to be staying with you," Kakashi-sensei says as he hobbles up next to us.

"I can stay with them. I have no problems being a chaperone for Ugly and Di..."

I tune them out as Naruto throws a punch and they start their familiar argument. I look back at the graveyard and wave. I know my parents can't see the motion, but it makes me feel better. Maybe now the whispered voices in my head will be silent. Maybe now I can live life normally.

_**Don't count on that, sister.**_

I've just exorcised two ghosts, so you just be careful or I'll find a way to get rid of you too.

_**Ha ha ha ha ha... good luck with that.**_

Yeah yeah. Be good, okay?

_**Living with Naruto huh? This could be fun.**_

Strictly platonic.

_**Mmmmmm and Sasuke's back and looking good.**_

Just friends.

_**I'm sure Kiba winked at us when we walked by. Out of that bulky jacket of his he sure is something scrumptious.**_

Oh for heaven's sake!

Quickly I catch up to my friends, my family, as they lead the way. It is scary. This new life I'll be creating for myself is a little intimidating. But I can do it. Saying goodbye hurts, but at least I have the support of my chosen family.

And I do love my family.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The End

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing something a little different than the others I've written.

Sorry it took so long to finish. I've had the plague (or the flu, whatever) and have been out of commission for a couple weeks.


End file.
